


Bad Dreams

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fluff and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Castiel became human and moved into the bunker, he's frequently having nightmares. He still has to learn how to deal with them, and that's why Dean decided that Cas has an open invitation to come over and stay in Dean's room on the nights when it gets really bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Castiel violently jolted awake in the middle of the night. It took him a second to realize that what woke him up in the first place had been _his own screaming_. Nightmares; one of the many downsides of being human.

He sighed as he threw back the covers and crawled up into a sitting position, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

Ever since he had lost his wings, he’d been dealing with nasty dreams whenever he tried to get the sleep that he required now. He hated it, feeling this helpless. To slip into unconsciousness and not being able to control his thoughts, which occasionally meant reliving all the bad things that had ever happened to him in his lengthy existence. At the moment, Castiel felt restless and on the verge of panicking, as he often did after a particularly terrifying dream.

That was the reason why Dean and Castiel had an agreement for situations like this ever since that one night when Castiel’s screams of terror had woken Dean up. The kind of agreement that had come with a warning from Dean’s side in the form of ‘ _but_ _don’t you ever dare tell Sammy about this’_.

Castiel anxiously ran both his hands through his dark hair, before hesitantly slipping out of his bed. He tiptoed out of the room in the bunker that was now his, quietly closing the door behind him. He tried to be as silent as possible as he aimed for the room across from his own.

He sneaked into the dark room, _Dean’s room_. Dean was snoring softly, and Castiel shuffled to the side of the bed that was unoccupied. He subtly slid under the covers, keeping in mind the one rule that Dean always wanted him to honor: ‘ _stay on your own side of the bed’_.

Normally, the idea of Dean’s general proximity was enough for Castiel to effortlessly go back to sleep. Tonight seemed to be different, as Castiel’s thoughts were exceptionally messy and loud. He tossed and turned for while, and finally decided to rest on his side, facing Dean who was also resting on his side. Castiel’s eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, and they were observing his best friend’s freckled face. Without consciously deciding to do so, Castiel smiled affectionately. Being human also had its perks, like finally being able to understand emotions. Emotions like his love for Dean.

After Castiel fell, he could finally begin to grasp why he cared so much about the oldest Winchester, and why he _didn’t_ care that he had lost everything over this one fragile human. Because this human was _worth it_. Because he _loved_ this human. It was all a lot less confusing now that Castiel was fully aware that he was _in love_ with Dean. And even though Dean most likely didn’t return the sentiment, of one thing Castiel was certain: no one would ever love Dean as much as he did. Castiel heaved a sigh, reluctantly turning again, to face the wall instead of the object of his affection.

Staring at the man that he adored wasn’t going to make it easier for him to fall asleep again, it only served to make his heart do these weird little jumps. Nonetheless, Castiel kept fidgeting, unable to calm down his chaotic thoughts. Just when he contemplated giving up on sleep and getting up to go to the library to read something, he suddenly felt a solid warmth pressed against his back, two strong arms wrapping around him.

“Go back to sleep, Cas…” Dean’s muffled voice instructed as he buried his face into Castiel’s hair. “You’re making me nervous.”

Castiel froze in the tight embrace as he felt Dean’s breath tickle against the side of his throat. Despite the fact that he was fairly new to humanity, Castiel _did_ know enough to come to the conclusion that this was not something ‘friends’ usually did. Did that mean Dean had feelings for him as well? Or was Dean merely desperate to keep him quiet?

“I can almost hear the gears in your head turning, Cas.” Dean groaned tiredly. “Get some sleep, man. We can discuss this… whatever the hell _this_ is, in the morning…”

“Oh… Okay…” Castiel tentatively complied, voice unsteady.

“Great…” Dean said sleepily, and before Castiel could even register what was happening, his best friend pressed a gentle kiss against the exposed skin of his neck. “Now sleep, angel. I really need my four hours.”

It appeared that cuddling with Dean was a damn good recipe when it came to curing insomnia, and that the kiss was enough to ease Castiel’s worries about his feelings being completely unrequited. Castiel relaxed now that Dean’s chest was firmly pressed against his back, happily melting into the Winchester’s warmth as they both slipped into a long, peaceful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
